


blue moon

by tompolland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Coming Out, Dysphoria, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Harry Osborn, Gay Peter Parker, Gender Dysphoria, Heavy Angst, Jock Harry Osborn, LOVE HIM, M/M, More tags to be added, Norman is still a bitch, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Peter Parker, but still mature, not explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tompolland/pseuds/tompolland
Summary: Temporary Hiatus :(Peter Parker basically has a rough highschool life. At least Harry Osborn can soften the blow... right?





	blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> Please take the warnings seriously! While there is no especially explicit content, there is a scene of “mature” rape. I cried writing it bc I want Peter to be happy but anyways.
> 
> If you want to read and skip the rape scene, stop at “He was still shivering as...” and start again at “When Peter came to the next morning...”
> 
> Enjoy and hope you look forward to Chap 2!!

The open window allowed cool air to flow through the room. The dark curtains hanging over them gently swayed with each passing breeze. Peter was lying on his back, eyes closed as he let the night air brush over his skin and gently rustle his hair. He would’ve preferred to have the AC on, but a) the electric bill for May’s apartment had already gone up since the beginning of the summer, and b) it wasn’t really good for the environment, so Peter tried to stick to letting his room cool overnight through natural methods. It didn’t always work, unfortunately, so occasionally they had no choice but to turn on the AC. It would just get really hot, and sometimes unbearable.  
His phone buzzed from the nightstand. Taking a deep breath, Peter reached over to grab it. The screen lit up his face in the darkness of the room, displaying some notifications from various apps. The newer ones cause a brief flash of emotion to flicker over his face.  
_He_ had texted him, asking if he was still awake. Yeah, he texted back. The text bubble appeared, and then a message asking if they could meet up at the 24 hr gas station. After sighing internally but still agreeing, Peter jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed a hoodie and his backpack. Quietly, he slipped out of his room and crept past May’s to the front door. The walk to the gas station wasn’t very long. Once he was there, the streetlights created a sort of light blue hue around him.  
He shivered when he felt a hand rest on his clavicle from behind and gently push down the fabric of his sweatshirt to stroke the skin. “Hey beautiful,” the older teen whispered.  
“What do you want?” Peter whispered. It was cold, and he was tired.  
The teen just laughed. “You know what I want. Come on, I parked right around the corner.”  
Peter gulped and closed his eyes. “I- I can’t tonight, Skip…” he choked out. He hated how weak he sounded. “B-besides you said you ran out of-”  
“I got more,” Skip snapped. “Since you’re so… paranoid.”  
There was something Peter didn’t trust about him, but he didn’t have a choice. Skip lead him to his car and shoved him into the passenger’s seat. Peter stared at the handle of the car door, feeling the overwhelming urge to push it open and run away. But he knew he couldn’t. He knew Skip would catch him anyways and… it all would hurt more. So he let the older teen drive him to some hotel and manhandle him inside a room.  
He was still shivering as Skip ripped off his clothes and pushed him back on the bed with his legs spread wide.  
“D-did you- put it on?” Peter managed to gasp out. Skip grunted and nodded in response, and without any prep, shoved himself inside Peter’s entrance. The boy cried out, but was silenced when Skip continued into the smaller teen. Peter put a hand on Skip’s shoulder, trying to push him away or at least get his attention because _fuck it was really hurting him-_  
“Sk-Skip please-“ he was cut off when he cried out as the teen in question hit a certain spot. “P-please stop-“  
But there was no stopping, not until Skip’s hips stuttered and he groaned out loud, finishing inside of Peter. Peter was still trembling; he hadn’t come. Skip slid down between his legs and forcefully shoved him towards his face, using his tongue to finish Peter off. Peter continued to try to get away, but his legs felt heavy and Skip was pinning them down anyways. The older teen gave one last harsh movement and Peter exploded. He gushed out onto Skip’s tongue, who lapped it all up and continued to eat out Peter for a little while longer. When he finished, he stood up over the younger boy and grinned.  
“Ready for round two?”

* * *

When Peter came to the next morning, he knew last night had been different. He could feel warm, heavy fluid dripping out of him and slicking up his legs. _Blood?_ Panic set in, as well as a deep feeling of dysphoria. In the hotel room, he cried quietly while he cleaned himself up and put his clothes back on. Everything was sore, and when he looked in the mirror he felt his heart shrivel up and his mind press harder. Bruises were marked on his legs, and his breasts-  
He crossed his arms over them and quickly looked away, crying harder and just trying to find the soap. He didn’t stop crying the whole time he showered, while he got dressed and slipped his binder over his head, while he gathered up his things in his backpack and quietly left the hotel room. On the ride down the elevator, he managed to calm himself down just so he could get home and hopefully not worry May.

In the next coming weeks, Peter would be on edge. He didn’t do much. He hated it, but he just couldn’t bring himself to.  
Then, out of the blue, there was a report on the news about Steven Wescott being arrested for drug dealing. Oh, if only they knew what else he had done… but Peter couldn’t come forward. He knew it was his fault. He was the one who had gone with Skip… he had let him fuck him. And he would live with that knowledge for years to come.

* * *

 Peter was sixteen when he met Harry, one year after Skip was arrested. For whatever reason, the two boys became the best of friends. May appreciated that Peter was finally going to school and making friends, but what brought them together was the fact that they were outcasts. Peter still struggled with his masculinity, and Harry… well, he was just the kind of ugly heir to a billionaire company. Which kind of made Peter question if he was worthy enough to be friends with an _Osborn_.  
A couple of months after meeting him, Peter felt comfortable enough to come out to Harry. It was at the school’s Christmas celebration before they all went on break, and the two boys were hiding in the janitor’s closet with hot chocolate and a platter full of goodies they snatched from class. On Harry’s computer, _It’s A Wonderful Life_ played for them to watch.  
But Peter couldn’t pay attention. He was worrying about how Harry would react when he told him he was trans. He kept fiddling with his fingers and just staring blankly at the screen.  
“Hey Pete, you alri-“  
“I’m transgender,” Peter blurted out. _Shit_. He hadn’t meant to just say it, he had a whole thing planned out that would sound so much better than just- oh god, Harry was looking at him and he couldn’t read his expression and he felt his chest tightening and his breathing getting heavier and-  
Harry silently paused the movie and hesitantly put an arm around Peter’s shoulder. Peter flinched and let out a sob.  
“Oh, Pete…” Harry whispered. “You don’t have to cry, I-“ He gulped. “I’m not mad or anything, I promise.”  
Peter continued to cry, trying to muffle his sobs in his knees.  
“Can I give you a hug?” Harry asked gently. Peter nodded against his knees.  
Without another word, Harry scooted around the little movie setup and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He gently moved his knees down and slung one arm over Peter’s shoulder with the other under his armpit, hands nearly touching in the back.  
“I’ve got you,” he whispered. “You’re okay, I- I understand. I’m so, so proud of you for telling me, okay Pete? You’re amazing.”  
Peter laughed a bit and slowly returned the hug. He couldn’t say anything, because he knew it would just get caught in his throat and he wouldn’t be able to stop crying. Harry seemed to know that, because he didn’t say anything more and just continued to rock Peter back and forth in the embrace. When he finally moved away, he reached down to squeeze Peter’s hand.  
“You’re- you’re so brave, Peter,” he said. “I really truly am proud of you.”  
Peter gave him a watery smile and let out a breath, wiping his eyes on his sleeves. Harry returned the smile and moved back to his original spot, pulling Peter closer to him as they resumed watching the movie. Peter leaned comfortably against Harry, a contented smile on his face that hadn’t been seen by anyone in forever.

But then Harry’s dad forced him to go to boarding school. And for a whole year, there was no word from him to Peter.  
Needless to say, it was just one of the toughest years of Peter’s life. Definitely in his top three. He got pushed around by Flash Thompson, his dysphoria got worse, he struggled to keep his grades up (he did, just at the cost of precious nights of sleep), and _he missed Harry so fucking much_. By the end of the school year, he felt like he had been hit by a bus. He was tired all the time, crying more than he probably should be, and yes- he still missed Harry. He had been able to order a new chest binder, which he had been excited about, but that was about the only good thing. The summer after that dragged by slower than a snail, and the heat did not help (especially when he wanted to go to places like the beach or public pool, for which he wore his more worn-out binder. It still hid his chest, but it didn’t do a wonderful job and it was still kind of awkward). The next thing he knew, he was going back to school again. No word from Harry at all, the entire summer.  
The first day, Peter arrived already looking like he was in the third semester: a sleep-deprived, caffeine addicted near-dropout student. Basically just tired with bags under his eyes and clothing that was just a little too big. He made his way to his locker: the same one since the beginning of his high school experience. As expected, there was no one to greet him. No one to welcome him back with a hug and a “ready for the new school year?”  
He wasn’t paying enough attention to hear the entire entry hall quiet down. He only realized it when he slammed his locker shut and it seemed louder than it should’ve been. Not to mention the feeling of eyes staring at his back before turning back to whatever was happening. When he turned to see whatever the hell had distracted them all enough to silence, he froze in his spot.  
Tall, blonde… neatly combed with piercing green eyes and a simple pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt paired with flannel which had rolled up sleeves… converse… Harry. But damn, had puberty done him some good. It sure as hell hasn’t hit him, it kind of… shook his hand.  
A few girls were whispering and staring at him, clearly checking him out. But as soon as his eyes met Peter’s, his entire face lit up and he broke out in a smile. Before Peter could comprehend what was happening, Harry was running towards him and wrapped him in a tight hug, spinning him around.  
“Peter Benjamin Parker!” he squealed, placing the smaller teen back down.  
“H-Harry, oh my god-“ Peter couldn’t help it. His eyes teared up a bit, but he quickly wiped them away. “What are you doing here?”  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Harry questioned. “I’m coming back to school here from boarding school!”  
Everyone was still staring at Harry. Before Peter could reply, Flash came up behind Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Welcome back, Osborn,” he greeted smoothly. “You’ve certainly grown up… ever considered joining the football team?”  
Harry turned and smiled at Flash, and damn- it was a dazzling smile. “Hey man! Actually, I might… I played a bit while I was in Cali. While school was boring, the kids there sure knew their way around the rules.”  
Peter gave a sad smile at nobody in particular and turned back to his belongings on the floor, quietly bending down to pick them up. Flash and Harry continued to talk, and a few of the more popular kids gathered around the two of them. They were all complimenting Harry, and it was clear that Peter had no part in this kind of life. While everyone was fawning over his tan and his looks, Harry watched over the crowd as Peter walked away to his first period classroom. It seemed like forever until the bell rang and Harry was on his way to class, trailed by a few kids who happened to share his first period. The day passed by slowly for both of them, but lunch finally came. Peter looked around the cafeteria with his lunch tray and found an empty table near the wall. The lunchroom was fairly quiet, but it seemed to explode when Harry walked in with a crowd of people around him. Peter looked up from his sandwich, catching Harry’s eyes.  
The taller boy said something quietly to the group around them, and he separated. But as he walked away, the group called after him things like “Come back whenever you want!” and “See you soon, Osborn!” or “We’ll be at the table outside if you want to join us!” and even “Don’t bother with Penis Parker, we’ll be waiting with open arms at the _cool table_.”  
Harry simply just waved goodbye to the group and sat next to Peter at his table.  
“Hey Pete!” he said cheerily.  
The boy looked at him with no expression. “Shouldn’t you be sitting with the _cool kids?_ Since you’ve become so popular all of a sudden?”  
Harry’s smile faltered. “W-well no, I want to sit with you-“  
“Don’t pity me, Harry,” Peter snapped, staring down to the side away from him. “I know I’m a loser. You don’t have to lower yourself just because you feel bad. Don’t get rid of the opportunity to have a place in the upper food chain just to- to talk with scum like me.”  
Frowning, Harry scooted closer to Peter and ducked his head to try and meet his eyes. “Hey, nobody talks about my best friend like that. I don’t care what other people think about you, Petey, you’ll always have a place in my heart, alright?”  
Peter didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. How could Harry be so kind after he was so rude? Sniffling, he wiped at his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time today. “I’m sorry. It’s just- you left me alone, Harry, and I- I’m not gonna lie, it sucked ass. I got my ass chewed out too many times to count, shoved against lockers, called all sorts of names…” he sighed. “I just don’t want you to waste this amazing opportunity you have with the football team and the cooler kids on me. I’ll be fine. I’m tough enough.”  
The other boy was shocked into silence. It took a moment, but he eventually put a hand on Peter’s back and gently rubbed over the fabric of his jacket. “It’s okay, Peter. But I’m sorry for leaving you- I didn’t really have a choice.” He bit his lip and thought for a moment. “You’re still my best friend, okay? I’ll never forget about you.”  
Peter finally looked up at him, and for what might’ve been the first time in forever, smiled. “Thank you, Harry.”  
The taller teen grinned and moved his hand from his friend’s back. “Of course man. Now, the real questions are... what drama have I missed out on? Do you want my Oreos? Is the football team actually any good?”  
Peter laughed and grabbed Harry’s Oreos, talking fluidly throughout the lunch period. By the end of it, it almost like Harry had never left. _Almost_. Peter could feel the presence of the cool group behind them as they exited the cafeteria, but Harry just kept talking and walking with Peter. They had to separate eventually, departing with a fist bump, and Harry was absorbed back into the popular group. Peter could tell from the snippets of the whispered conversation that they were questioning why he had been sitting with the biggest loser in the school, but he was already at his next block before he ever heard a reply.

* * *

Most of the following weeks went by like that. Occasionally Harry did have to eat lunch with the sports jocks and popular girls, but he always somehow found time for Peter. Sometimes it was before school, sometimes after, but almost rarely during. The weekends were nice, but Harry had football practice pretty often and couldn’t do a lot outside of training. When the time for the first game of the year rolled around, the Homecoming game, Harry practically begged Peter to come watch the team.  
“It’ll be fun, and you’ll get to watch me play, and I can even get you free food-“  
“I dunno…” Peter mumbled. “The last time I went was with you in Sophomore year.”  
“Come on, _please_?”  
Peter sighed. “Okay. I’ll show up, just for you and the free food.”  
Harry cheered and pumped his fist as the final bell rang. “I’ll meet you there, okay?” He reaches down and picked up his backpack. “I’ve got to head to the field now. See you soon!”  
With that, he sprinted off. Peter watched for a moment, letting out a loud sigh. He made his way to the bus stop and went home to prepare himself for the night ahead.

The sun hadn’t started setting when Peter arrived in the bleachers of the school football field. A few players were running around with their helmets on, but he couldn’t tell who was who. After a few minutes, the helmets came off. Peter nearly choked on his water when he saw Harry’s helmet come off, his soft blond hair bouncing a bit as he ran towards the water cooler. Peter had to tear his eyes away from him eventually and shake his head rapidly. No, friends don’t think that about their friends. He was not attracted to Harry. Never. Nope, they were just really good friends, and he happened to be one of the hottest kids in the school-  
Fortunately, before he could go any further, he was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of music pumping through some speakers closer to the field. At one point, Harry looked up at the crowd and Peter watched his eyes scan the crowd. When he saw the slightly hurt look on the Osborn’s face, he tried to wave to get his attention and prove that he was here. But Harry had turned around and was walking towards his team, head hanging slightly as he scratched his neck. Something rugged at Peter’s heartstrings, but he wasn’t sure if there was anything that could be done unless he disrupted the team’s planning. Soon, the game began. It was a little slow at first, but eventually Midtown pulled ahead of the competing team. During halftime, Peter snuck to the snack shack to grab a hotdog and some chips. Harry hadn’t come up from the field, but Peter didn’t expect him to. He was probably resting after playing so hard.  
Halftime ended fairly quickly, especially since Peter spent most of it waiting in line at the porta-potties. He went back into the bleachers with his food and continued to help watch the game by himself. And even though he was alone… he had to admit, he was having a fun time just watching the players on the field and the cheerleaders.  
It was the final seconds of the whole game. Both teams were tied, and the other team had the ball. Just as they were running towards the yellow goal thing (Peter knew very limited football terminology), someone raced past the player and snatched the ball. The Midtown player with the ball sprinted in the other direction, approaching the goal and readying his arm to throw-  
It went directly between the yellow posts. The crowd erupted, including Peter who stood and clapped along with everyone else. It wasn’t until the player removed his helmet that Peter suddenly started whooping and hollering. Harry had done it: he had gotten the final goal to push their team to with the game. All the players on the team crowded around Harry, picking him up and cheering his name. He smiled and looked at the crowd- that's when he spotted a small brunette jumping up and down and pumping his fist in the air. His smile seemed to grow even wider as he scrambled out of his team’s grasp, leaving them to celebrate together. He was hot, sweaty, out of breath, and his hair was a bit messy, but it didn’t stop him from jumping the fence and running up the stairs towards Peter. Everyone was still cheering and Peter was watching as Harry sprinted up to him.  
When he was in hearing distance, Peter started yelling to the player. “Harry, that was-“  
He was cut off when Harry wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders , picking him up slightly so he was on his toes and drawing him right up against his chest. Before Peter could comprehend what was going on, Harry’s lips were pressed against his. He stiffened, unsure of how to react other than to widen his eyes and stare at the face that was literally touching his. But eventually, when Harry shifted his arms to Peter’s waist and placed him down in favor of craning his neck to reach his lips, Peter moved his hands to Harry’s hair. His fingers tangled in the sweaty locks, and his lips finally started to join Harry’s in movement. The two boys rocked back and forth gently, just savoring the feeling of the kiss and losing themselves in the moment. Harry gently prodded at the seam of Peter’s lips with his tongue until he was granted entrance and met the other boy’s tongue. Peter moaned and tugged at the hair he was gripping, eliciting a moan from Harry as well.  
When Harry finally pulled away, Peter was left gasping for breath. Harry searched his eyes with a grin on his face, equally out of breath (if not more from playing).  
“I-“ Peter began, but Harry stopped him by pecking his lips.  
“I hope that’s okay,” Harry whispered. Peter’s eyes welled up and he nodded, silently wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pressing his face into his sweaty chest. Harry laughed gently and cradled the smaller boy’s head against his chest, fiddling with some of his curls.  
Much to Peter’s disappointment, Harry had to eventually separate and go to the locker rooms to get changed. He did want to go home, however, and ended up just walking to the parking lot to find his car.  
Peter had just spotted his car when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see Harry again- but what he saw made his blood run cold and a feeling of dread sink deep in his bones.  
“Hey there, sweetheart,” Skip purred. “Long time, no see…”  
Peter flinched away from his touch. “Fuck off, Skip, or I’ll call the cops.”  
He just laughed and shook his head. “Oh, come on Peter… or Ariel, is it?”  
The name caused a wave of pain and shame through Peter’s body, like a knife had just been forced through his gut.  
“Please stay away from me,” Peter stuttered. “You hurt me, Skip, and if you ever try to do that again-“  
“You know you enjoyed it, Ariel…” Skip whispered. “And if you so much as tell your boy toy about me, he’ll wish you died a long time ago.” He paused. “No, you’re probably more like his toy. So submissive, fragile, just begging to be coddled and pet and taken care of-“  
“ _STOP_!” Peter yelled. “Just fuck off, Skip, he-“  
A few people were looking towards the commotion. One of the adults from behind the food stand came out and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Everything okay, gentlemen?”  
Skip have a sweet, clearly fake smile. “Of course, Peter here is just tired. Besides, he should be heading home soon, no?”  
The adult smile at the lair at nodded. “Alright then. See you boys around.”  
Peter glared af Skip and stormed away from him to his own car, starting the car and leaving, not stopping until his binder was off and he was face-planted in his bed. He only looked up when he heard his phone buzz from the floor beside him. He checked the screen to see a text from Harry:  
_I hope you had fun tonight, especially in that little moment after the game. Wanna get together over the weekend?_  
Peter:  
_Of course I had fun! And um… well, if you want to..._  
Harry:  
_Hell yeah! Is tomorrow too soon?_  
Peter laughed a bit.  
_Definitely not. See you tomorrow then :)_  
Harry:  
_Pick you up at 11 ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE MYSELF I TAGGED IT AS PETER PARKER/HARRY POTTER FOR A WHOLE DAY >:((((


End file.
